In general, a DM (device management) technology corresponds to a technology capable of changing configuration of a specific device in a manner that a device management server remotely controls variables stored in the specific device or a value of an object using an efficient method. Ongoing effort to develop the DM technology as an international standard is in progress by OMA (Open Mobile Alliance) based on SynchML Data Synchronization written in SynchML Initiative (Synchronization Markup Language) forum and the DM technology has been already accepted by a different standardization group and worldwide communication service providers as a future device management technology standard. Compared to a different device management technology, the OMA device management technology includes such a standard supporting various functions as a device management protocol standard, a standard for a device management document expression scheme, a standard for binding with a transmission protocol, a standard for a device management tree and a device management node, a standard for a DDF (device description framework), a standard for notification and the like.
The device management can be performed in a manner that a device management server (DMS) transmits a command for a management object (MO) existing at the inside of a device to the device and a device management client (DMC) of the device performs the command. The DMC corresponds to an entity configured to receive the command from the DMS and perform the command in a manner of being mounted on the device. The MO is logically connected with a management tree (or tree) or a node of the tree existing at the inside of the device. Hence, the device management server can control the MO, which becomes a target of a command, or a tree or a node related to the MO by the command for the MO. The MO generally exists at a database of the device and the device management server can indicate a management command in a manner of accessing the MO via URI of the tree or the node.